wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Arcanine
|} Arcanine (Japanese: ウインディ Windie) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Fire Stone. Biology Arcanine is a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its knees and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, pink pad. Arcanine is a fiercely brave and loyal Pokémon. It is capable of running 6,200 miles (10,000 kilometers) in 24 hours with a speed and grace reminiscent of flight. Additionally, the move was its signature move in the past. Arcanine has long been admired for its beauty and speed, and anyone who hears its bark will grovel before it. The source of its power is a flame blazing wildly inside its body. In the anime, it was shown that it stashes food in its mane and carries it to its nest for its young. Arcanine lives on , and Pokémon Snap has also shown it living in active volcanoes. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Gary's Arcanine has an Arcanine that was first seen in The Battle of the Badge, where it faced off against in a Gym . Gary later used Arcanine to help him in the Extreme Pokémon Race in Extreme Pokémon!, during which it competed against Ash's Bayleef. Other battled an Arcanine in Fire and Ice. This Arcanine was under the ownership of Pete Pebbleman and was his final Pokémon. Despite the type disadvantage, Pete's Arcanine easily defeated by dodging its attack and using . managed to defeat the Arcanine with a attack after its melted the Ice Field. Three Arcanine appeared in The Stolen Stones, one under the ownership of Keegan and two belonging to his sister Ramona. Keegan's Arcanine was nicknamed Arcky. The Pokémon were used to deliver some Fire Stones that were meant to be used as prizes for a local Fire Pokémon tournament. Keegan and Ramona later used their Arcanine to save Ash, , and from falling off a cliff. In On Cloud Arcanine, Drew and wanted to capture an Arcanine for use in a Pokémon Contest. When it was discovered that the Pokémon had a litter of puppies to take care of, the two rivals decided to leave Arcanine alone. In Tactics Theatrics!!, used the "Fiery Fleet-Footed" Arcanine along with a to Ash and his and at the Battle Dome. Both Tucker's Pokémon were eventually defeated after a hard-fought battle. Marley owns an Arcanine, as seen in Keeping In Top Forme! during flashbacks. Marley first used Arcanine when she first attacked by to send them blasting off, and later used Arcanine to escape when she was confronted by them again. Minor appearances An Arcanine appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. An Arcanine appeared in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. An Arcanine appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. An Arcanine appeared in 's fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. A 's Arcanine appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, where it and its Trainer were seen in a field by Eggseter. An Arcanine and a Growlithe were acting as security guards for a penthouse in Training Daze. Multiple Arcanine appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. An Arcanine appeared in Arriving in Style!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Stylist. They both participated in the Hearthome Collection. A Trainer's Arcanine appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the fake Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that had set up. Pokédex entries . Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone.}} In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer An Arcanine appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of . It was first seen battling against a 's alongside Hugh's . ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins Blaine's Arcanine appeared in File 3: Giovanni. Arcanine appeared in File 4: Charizard, where used it to battle at the Pokémon League. In Pokémon Generations An Arcanine appeared in The Chase, under the ownership of an International Police team. It was used during the raid on the Viridian Gym, during which it melted one of its walls down with . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Holy Moltres, Blaine's Arcanine fights members of Team Rocket. An Arcanine owned by appeared in Putting It on the Line...Against Arcanine where it helped in training Blaine's by setting the rocks thrown by the trainer's Haunter on fire. In Rock, Paper...Scizor, captures a wild Arcanine that he adds to his Gym team and trains to the point of being able to defeat any challenger without his Trainer present. has an Arcanine, nicknamed Archy, which first appeared in Slugging It Out with Slugma and which she uses for transportation at times. He is able to hit targets fast and hard using . As explained in a flashback in Lively Larvitar, Arcanine was a wild Pokémon from Mt. Mortar whose left eye was injured five years before. The cause is revealed to be a prankster, which Crystal later manages to capture, regaining the confidence that was ruined by her failed capture of . In The Last Battle XIII an Arcanine was one of the Pokémon sent to help during the fight in Ilex Forest. Marley has an Arcanine that was first seen battling against Buck's in Leaping Past Lopunny. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Blaine sent out Arcanine during the battle portion of the Pokémon Quiz Battle in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Quiz Battle!!. caught an Arcanine off-screen in The Pokémon Banana League (Part 1). In the Pokémon Zensho manga Arcanine is Blaine's battling Pokémon. It went up against 's and lost. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Gary's main Pokémon is an Arcanine, and usually used as a means of transportation. It debuted in Ash vs. Gary. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . Many people are charmed by its grace and beauty while running.}} |} |} |} |} in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power.}} in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within its body is its source of power.}} |} |} |} |} in a single day and night has captivated many people.}} |} |} in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} to the guy sitting on the bench. (only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 74, Endless Level 24, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Altru Tower, Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode B & S)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Granite Zone}} |} |} |area=Lava: Sunny Seashore, World Axle - B1F; Cave: World Axle - B2F, All }} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 2}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX38 Event: Arcanine Appears}} |area=Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (Back Boss)}} |} |} In events |Battle Series 2009 Arcanine|Korean|South Korea|50|June 6 to 7, 2009|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Battle Series 2009 Arcanine}} |North American International Championship 2017 Arcanine|All|United States|50|June 30 to July 2, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#North American International Championships 2017 Arcanine}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Burn Up|Fire|Special|130|100|5||'}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} }} By s |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=059 |name2=Arcanine |type1-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia ]] * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Arcanine was originally known as Blaze. * Despite the Pokémon category name, Arcanine is not an actual Legendary Pokémon. It is the only Pokémon species to have "Legendary Pokémon" as the Pokémon category. ** However, Arcanine was seen in an engraving along with Legendary Birds , , and in Pokémon Emergency!. * Many of Arcanine's Pokédex entries—starting with the one in the Japanese —reference the real world, specifically . Origin Arcanine is based on the Ryukyuan シーサー , or 狛犬 , mythical creatures inspired by lions, tigers, and dogs. Statues of them in pairs are used as guardians that invite good spirits and repel evil ones. It could also be based on the , a mythical fire-eating dog with similarities to lions and tigers. Name origin Arcanine is a combination of arcane and . Windie may refer to wind or windy, reflecting its defining nature of being fast like the wind, further emphasized by being its signature move in Generation II. In other languages and |it=Arcanine|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=윈디 Windi|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=奉神犬 Fuhngsānhyún|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Dog that serves god" |zh_cmn=風速狗 / 风速狗 Fēngsùgǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Wind speed dog" |hi=आरकेनाइन Arcanine|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Arkaninas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Арканайн Arkanayn|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Gary's Arcanine * Archy External links * |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Arkani es:Arcanine fr:Arcanin it:Arcanine ja:ウインディ zh:风速狗